Comfort filled with ironic confessions
by shooting07star
Summary: She cries, he comforts. She askes, he confesses. She leaves, he smiles.Shin x Yankumi
1. Chapter 1 She cries, he comforts

**DISCLAIMER:**

oy. standard disclaimer. gokusen doesn;t belong to me nor the characters or the story. i just own this story.

**SUMMARY:**

She cries, he comforts. She askes, he confesses. She leaves, he smiles.

Shin x Yankumi

COMFORT FILLED WITH IRONIC CONFESSION

by: sSJM22o7

Chapter 1- She cries, He comforts

Silence.

Approaching footsteps.

Having known her for a while now, he knew it belonged to HER.

When she didn't speak, he sighed, put down the magazine he was about to read before closing his eyes.

"What do you want now? Yeah I'm missing class AGAIN, I know, I know." He stated in a bored tone. When she didn't speak, he opened his eyes a bit to look at her.

"Oy. Yankumi. Are you okay?" Shin drawled as he scrutinized his homeroom teacher quietly.

Still no answer from the pigtailed woman. He frowned sligtly.

/_Yep. Something is definitely wrong._/

Yankumi, who was currently breathing hard, lifted her eyes to look at her student. He sat up slowly from his lying down position when he saw her face.

Kumiko Yamaguchi, the ojou of one of the most powerful yakuza clan in Japan, was crying.

After what feels like ages, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I...It's over Sawada. I can't love him anymore." And with that, she fell on her knees as she slowly sat down. More tears came out of her eyes as she started sobbing quietly.

Shin stood up quickly and walked towards her. Crouching down, he placed his hands on her shoulder.

/_Fuck. Shinohara._/ He thought grimly, a dark expression on his face./_You're a dead man._/

"What happened?" he asked quietly, concern evident in his voice. Yankumi wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her glasses? Broken, just like her heart. Lost, just like her. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to get a single letter out of her mouth. She opened them the second time around but sobs came out instead.

Shin, lost at what to do, slowly pulled her into a hug. He buried her head into his neck and he started rubbing soothing circles in her back, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. When it comes to comforting people, most specifically girls, he became a pro, having to comfort his sister after the many fights that took place between him and his father and Natsumi being the witness. As he listened to her soft cries and sobs, he tried to get his brain to start working again. He has never seen her this sad before. Heck he never saw her CRY before. She's too tough for that.

/_But,_/ he thought warily/_apparantly when it comes to love, she's definitely as vulnerable as she was clueless./ _He shook his head slightly to clear his churning thoughts. He frowned as he tried to figure out what the heck happened. She was okay this morning. She entered the classroom of Section 3-D, cheerful as ever, shouted at the class to shut their mouth, reminded them that exams are coming up, had her daily banter with Uchi, yelled her usual "Fighto-O!", told them to stay out of trouble before leaving the room wearing her trademark goofy grin. So what could have happened that rendered this overly bubbly woman into this mess he's dealing with now?

His train of thoughts was cut short when he heard her murmur something between hiccups. Somehow, due to some miracle for above, his act of patting her back and whispering words of comfort, stopped her sobs even though he could still feel her tears soaking his reshly washed uniform.

"What as that?" Shin asked gently. He froze after hearing her response.

"He's getting married."

That's it for chapter one. This storry was supposed to be a one shot only but then i realized that it's too long to be a oneshot. Anyway, read and review. Flames and praises are accepted so don't worry. ja.

-- sSJm


	2. Chapter 2 She askes, he confesses

**DISCLAIMER:**

oy. standard disclaimer. gokusen doesn't belong to me nor the characters or the story. i just own this story.

**SUMMARY:**

She cries, he comforts. She askes, he confesses. She leaves, he smiles.

Shin x Yankumi

COMFORT FILLED WITH IRONIC CONFESSION

by: sSJM22o7

Chapter 2- She askes, he confesses

Shin pulled away and stared at her in astonishment.

"He IS? To whom?" Shin never knew that Shinohara is intrested or even like someone. Now we all know that even though he somehow respects the policeman, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of resentment to the dark haired man. After all, Shin couldn't just ignore the fact that the object of his secret affection/obsession is in-love with him. And the situation he's caught up with now is probably the best proof to that statement. Before, seeing her sigh dreamily get all googly-eyed whenever she sees the policeman makes him want to punch his lights out. Now seeing her cry over the damn man, Shin had to resist the murderous urge to cut Shinohara's head off and shove it in a blender and throw the finished product down the toilet. But then if he does do that, YANKUMI will cut HIS head off, shove HIS HEAD into a blender and throw the finished product of HIS HEAD down the toilet.

Yankumi, unaware of the morbid thoughts that was going on in her student's head on how to kill the man she was currently crying over with, sniffled before saying in a more steady voice.

"To his childhood friend. He saw her 2 moths ago after about 7 years of not seeing each other. He fell inlove with her after that. Last night, he proposed to her. He didn't just ask her to be his GIRLFRIEND. He asked her to be his WIFE. No wonder he's always busy lately. He doesn't even go out with us anymore." tears came into her eyes again. "And the woman said YES."

"...I see.." he said quietly.he was torn between feeling happy that Shinohara is not in his way anymore and feeling guilty about even thinking of celebrating.

"She has no idea how lucky she is." Yankumi stated wearily.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"DAMN THAT FUCKING LUCKY WOMAN!" Now if he wasn't Sawada Shin, he would have jumped out of his skin after hearing her outburst. Any trace of sadness was gone and was replaced with the look he hated and, even though he won't admit it to his classmates, scared of: her "devil face". Terrifying. He shuddered. Yeah that's what section 3-D calls it. She gets that look whenever she's smoking mad or when she's ready to beat someone up. Most specifically Tetsu and Minoru. He sweatdropped. Talk about unpredictable. One moment she's crying her eyes out. Then she's mad. Shin groaned inwardly. /_Wonder what's next. Realization of her rash outburst maybe? Who knows_./ He sighed. / _Damn this woman and her twisted mind and her equally twisted mood swings_/

"Oy. Calm down will ya? You're wearing your 'Devil face' again. It's freaking me out and you know it. I'm sure you don't want me to bolt and leave you here, right? Now stop it."

Yankumi blinked. "Oh. Right. Sorry for that." She smiled a bit. Then she sighed. "I guess I shouldn't blame her. It's not her fault Shinohara-san fell inlove with her. If his heart longs for her, who am I to play the villain, right?" She shook her head and grinned, missing the fact that Shin rolled his eyes at her cheesy choice of words. "Guess Shinohara-san and I are just not meant to be."

"Aa." he replied.

Another moment of silence.

"Yosh!" She yelled suddenly while punching her fist in the air. "No more crying over Shinohara!"

He almost jumped again when she started shouting her usual "Go Kumiko-chan!" tirade.

/_Damn. She really needs to stop doing that 'outburst' thing. She's gonna give me a heart attack._/ Shin thought wryly. He looked at her. Her eyes began to regain it's usual glow. He searched her face for any sign of pretensions or a false mask of happiness. When he saw none, he smiled slightly. Things turned out pretty okay in the end after all.

"Okay! I'm back to being the cheerful Kumiko-chan again! I'm gonna wait for Mr. Right and I'm gonna be good friends with Shinohara-san! And I will become the best teacher ever! Yes! That's right! I can do this! Woohoo! GO!" She yelled happily, punching her fist again in the air for emphasis. It was only then did she notice something.

She was holding Shin's hand in hers.

Shin, seeing her glance down with a confuse look on her face, looked down as well and saw that their hands were intertwined with each other. Somehow during the time he was comforting her, his hand found hers and held on to it for so long that he forgot to let go.

Yankumi blushed a bit before pulling her hand out of his with one quick move. She laughed nervously.

"Eh..ehehehehe! I'm sorry for that Sawada! Didn't know how the hell that happened!"

He slowly nodded his head before standing up. If he was disappointed that she pulled out her hand so soon, he showed no sign of it. He stretched his legs that had fallen asleep and once he can feel them again, held out his hand for Yankumi to take. She stared at him, surprised at the sudden act of chivalry. Shin coughed lightly and looked away. If he didn't, he was sure she'll notice that he's starting to turn beet red. And it's not because of the weather.

"Just take my hand and stand up already. You're starting to look stupid, sitting there on the ground like some lost kid."

Yankumi pouted then grinned before taking his hand. She stood up, bounced on her toes and ruffled his hair despite his efforts to swat her hand away.

"You're such a softie do you know that?" He raised his right eyebrow at the comment.

/_Softie?_/ She beamed at him before continuing. "You act all tough and all but deep inside you're a genuinely nice person. Who would have thought that you'll be the one to help me on my darkest and saddest moment ever?Well, after my parents' death anyway." She chuckled before 'lightly' punching Shin in the arm. She ignored his slight wince. "You'll make a fine boyfriend Sawada! For sure your girlfriend is so happy that she's with you! She'll never let you go believe me!"

Shin, not knowing what to say, settled to mumbling "Whatever." He sat down on the bench, carefully keeping his head down to hide his now blushing cheeks. When he managed to bring his skintone back to normal, he looked up and was surprised to see Yankumi's face mere inches away from his, a questioning look on her face. Damnit. So much for the effort of returning back his skintone to normal.

"Say, Sawada. You never told me anything about your girlfriend."

"I don't have one." He mumbled hastily before lowering his head again. /_Damnit. This is stupid. I'M acting stupid. Fuck. If this keeps up, I won't be able to sleep for a week._/

"Eh?" Yankumi stared at him in disbelief. "Are you friggin' serious? You don't have one!"

Shin, not trusting his voice at the moment, settled for shaking his head as a no.

"Eh?hmmm..why? Ah! I get it! You're picky!" Yankumi clapped her hands, happy that she managed to figure her mysterious student out.

/_Yeah. That's why I never liked anyone until you came along._/ "Whatever. Mind you're own business Yankumi. Your too much asking of questions will get you killed one day."

"Hmph! As if!" She snorted. "Fine I'll stop asking you now Mr. Touchy!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "Well for sure you DO like someone!"

He kept quiet.

"Waaaah! You DO like someone!" She started dancing around, laughing all the while. She stopped infront of him, her hands clasped behind her. "Who is she? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Rich? Tell me!" Yankumi begged.

/_Damn. I HATE it when she asks me these on-the-spot questions._/ Shin cursed in his mind. He sighed. Knowing Yankumi, she won't stop till she hets her asnwer.

"You know her. She doesn't go to school anymore. She's not pretty and yeah you can say she's rich." /_Of course she's rich. She's a yakuza OJOU for god sake._/

"And-?"

/_And she's standing right infront of me._/ " And what?" he asked her in a bored tone.

"And who's she? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

/_YOU._/ He bit his tongue. He almost said it out loud. Fuck. "Got that right. No way I'm gonna tell you." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Knowing you you'll probably ruin everything for me." /_Yeah by rejecting me and calling me 'KID'./_ he thought sourly.

"Eh! No fair! You have no faith in me at all eh? Humph. FINE. Wait, she's not pretty? Then why did you like her?

/_Coz she's not just pretty. In my eyes, she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." _ Fuck. Great. Now he's the one using cheesy words. And incredibly cheesy ones at that.

"None of your business. Now go and leave me in peace! You still have a class to teach and i have a magazine to get back to. I was about to start reading it before you came in, blubbering like an idiot."

"Ey! I'm too cute to be called an idiot!" She stuck her tongue out again. "Last question, did you tell her that you love her?"

He froze. Love her?

"What the hell are you talking about Yankumi? I don't love her."

She placed her hands in her hips. "Don't be stupid Sawada! You love her and you know it! I'm not blind nor insensitive to not feel just how strongly you're feeling for her!"

/_Hn. You're not blind but you're dense. If you're not insensitive then how come you didn't notice that I'm talking about you?_/He sighed. "Yeah. Okay so maybe I DO love her."

"Well? Did you confess?"

He sat there for a few seconds before answering quietly. "No. I didn't. And I can't." /_At least not now. After i graduate maybe I'll gather enough guts to do so./_

Yankumi nodded her head slowly. "Is that so. Ah! I have an idea!" She grinned at him.

Shin eyed her warily before asking. "What?" /_What kind of hare-brained scheme are you thinking about now._/

Yankumi kept smiling. "As a thank you for what you're done earlier, I'll offer you something. How about if you pretend that I'm the girl you're inlove with and you try confessing to me! Close your eyes then tell me that you love me!"

If Shin was wary back then, he's ready to bolt now. Run away as far as possible and come back when she forgot about his help earlier. Yankumi's suggestion will definitely kill him after. Damnit.

"You're definitely off your rocker Yankumi! Do you have any idea just how idiotic your suggestion sounds? And besides, who will be stupid enough to confess to you? I mean, come on!" He was babbling and he knows it and he can't help it. I mean, come on!

"Mou! Come on Sawada! Don't be such a chicken!"

"No."

"SAWADA!"

"No! What part of NO can you NOT understand?"

"Hmph! Come on just do it! Please! So that after this we're even! You helped me and i helped you!"

"Damnit." he ran his hand through his dark hair. "Yankumi. Don't be stupid. Stop ACTING stupid."

"Pleeeeeaaasssee Sawada!"

He looked at her puppy dog eyes and regretted it the moment he did. He groaned loudly, cursing himself for giving in. He is so gonna regret this after.

"Fuck. Fine. Let's do it. Get it over and done with."

"Yosha! Now close your eyes!"

"No how about YOU close your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay!" She closed her eyes.

Shin stared at her face. With the rays of the afternoon sun lighting her face like that, she looked almost..perfect.

/_No. She's more than perfect. She's an angel. MY angel._/

He slowly tilted her face with his index finger. / _If only you know Kumiko. If only you know what you're doing to me. If only you know that now you're the reason why I go to school and why I want to finish my studies. I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I want you to be proud of me. I want to be someone in your eyes._/

He caressed her cheek gently.

/_I want to be with you. I want you to know that you're the most important person to me. I want you to know that I..._/

"I Love you."

/_Kumiko._/

Damn that chapter was LOOOOOONG. Well since i think i overdid that chapter, i'm gonna make the 3rd and last chapter very short. Read and review. Thanks.

-- sSJm


	3. Chapter 3 She leaves, he smiles

**DISCLAIMER:**

oy. standard disclaimer. gokusen doesn't belong to me nor the characters or the story. i just own this story.

**SUMMARY:**

She cries, he comforts. She askes, he confesses. She leaves, he smiles.

Shin x Yankumi

COMFORT FILLED WITH IRONIC CONFESSION

by: sSJM22o7

Chapter 3- She leaves, he smiles

"I Love you." He said quietly. He dropped his hand and turned around.

"There. I've said it. You should go or you'll be late."

Yankumi opened her eyes. For some strange reason, Sawada's "confession" to "her" made her feel..weird. As if she's really the one he's confessing to. She can feel all the pent up emotions he's been keeping inside. She shook her head before smiling brightly. "You're right! See you later for math class, okay Sawada?"

He nodded his head. She headed to the door of the rooftop. She stopped and turned around again. "You should confess to her. You should tell her already Sawada. I know you love her so much." She said softly, swallowing hard. Damn why the heck does she feels like she can't breathe? She shook her head again. "Confess soon Sawada!Ganbatte ne!"

"Mm. Yeah." Came his murmured response. He turned around to face her just as she turned around to face the door, opened it, then closed it quietly behind her. He can hear her sneakers pattering down the flight of stairs that he knows will led her back to the corridors of Shirokin Gakuen. He stared at the door for a while before he swallowed hard, unknowingly mimicking her earlier action. He opened his mouth to whisper softly to the wind.

"I would Yankumi. You didn't know..but.."

A thin, sad smile.

/_..I just did..you just didn't know that confession was meant for you._/

-end-

a/n:

done at last. Well send me your reviews.thanks a lot.


End file.
